Research Training and Pilot Core The Research Training and Pilot Core (RTPC) will provide research training, mentoring, and financial support for ethnic minority junior investigators from Drew and UCLA focusing on improving the health of ethnic minority groups and reducing disparities by: 1) performing multidisciplinary, translational research, 2) developing and evaluating interventions tailored to local populations, and 3) understanding the importance of using community based participatory research approaches as part of an array of mechanisms for successful interventions. Faculty in the Core and Center will mentor junior minority investigators in ongoing research projects and guide them through an individualized career development plan. All trainees will receive broad exposure to key methodologies and concepts related to health disparities, regardless of the primary focus of their research, and it is expected that trainees will incorporate some of these approaches into current or future research